<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That woman she’s got eyes that shine by isa_belle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003973">That woman she’s got eyes that shine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_belle/pseuds/isa_belle'>isa_belle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taz Amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously this is so sweet it’s disgusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_belle/pseuds/isa_belle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always those few brief moments of innocent bliss as soon as you wake up. Before your mind has registered the world around you, the seconds before you remember where you are and what you’re worried about. That bliss, that peace, that brief lull in your steady knowledge before you wake up and the world lands on your shoulders all over again. It’s comfortable.<br/>It is in those moments, in Kepler West Virginia, that Aubrey Little wakes up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani/Aubrey Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taz Amnesty [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That woman she’s got eyes that shine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me?? being tender?? it’s more likely than you think.</p><p>title from I and Love and You by the Avett Brothers</p><p>“ That woman she's got eyes that shine<br/>Like a pair of stolen polished dimes<br/>She asked to dance, I said it's fine<br/>I'll see you in the morning time”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s always those few brief moments of innocent bliss as soon as you wake up. Before your mind has registered the world around you, the seconds before you remember where you are and what you’re worried about. That bliss, that peace, that brief lull in your steady knowledge before you wake up and the world lands on your shoulders all over again. It’s comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     It is in those moments, in Kepler West Virginia, that Aubrey Little wakes up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     She’s not in her room, but she doesn’t know that quite yet. There’s a weight on her chest, somehow both familiar and not, though her mind doesn’t dwell on that fact. There’s an arm draped over waist, tangled blonde hair beneath her fingers, legs tangled with her own. But right now her brain is too fuzzy to deal with all of that. For just a moment, all she feels is warm and a fierce but inexplicable assurance that she is home. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the moment fades and she remembers exactly where she is. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Dani’s room</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. Her body seizes up, but she quickly relaxes. It’s hard to remain frantic with Dani dozing in her arms, looking calm and content and lovely as ever. And Aubrey stares, she thinks it may be sort of creepy but she can’t help it. She’s beautiful, obviously, and Aubrey knew that already. But there’s something about the sleepy morning hour that shows it off. Dani’s lips are curled in the ghost of a smile, pale and pink, sharp teeth barely poking out in a way that makes Aubrey’s heart swell with a feeling she can’t even begin to explain. Her cheeks are littered with little freckles that Aubrey doesn’t have time to consider during the day, like paint splatters on a canvas. Her eyelashes brush her cheeks, the curve of her jaw is as soft as her gentle breathing. She looks at peace for once, calm and at peace and so <em>so</em> beautiful. Aubrey doesn’t know how she got this lucky, but she thanks whatever god or universe is out there that she did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dani stirs awake, yawning and curling closer to her before cracking open her eyes. As she does Aubrey is met with a shade of orange that is very quickly becoming her favorite, shining and sleepy and warm. Dani’s lips fall into a comfortable smile that makes Aubrey’s stomach swim, a million butterflies soaring, flapping their bright little wings and filling her with warmth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Dani says, and her voice is just a little slurred from sleep, letters falling together in an almost unintelligible jumble. Aubrey thinks she might be in love. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’re you looking at?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aubrey considers the question and, well, she doesn’t see a point in lying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     She’s almost surprised at how gentle  her voice sounds, the feel of it is foreign in her mouth, but not entirely unwelcome. Well, not really unwelcome at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dani hums, a glint in her eyes. “Well that’s awfully lucky,” she says softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Aubrey says, and she can feel the way her cheeks go ruddy. She fights a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Dani looks up at her through her eyelashes, and Aubrey feels like her skin is on fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’s that?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I was looking at you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pauses for a brief moment, and Aubrey drinks her in, soft skin, soft smile, messy hair. Then Dani leans up and presses a kiss to her lips, gentle but so bright that Aubrey thinks that she might go blind. When she pulls away she doesn’t have any more breath in her lungs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time is it?” Dani asks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who cares?” Aubrey says, feeling all sorts of stupid and reckless, drunk onbright, warm light. Dani laughs and Aubrey can feel it against her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well when you put it that way.” And Dani smiles and lays her head back down, somehow pulling even closer. Aubrey’s hand makes its way through her hair, fingers twirling through tangles and knots, gently as possible. And she feels happy. An undeniable, rushing hot sensation that makes bright spots dance before her eyes. Aubrey Little is happy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :) i hope you liked it! if you did please leave a comment bc ya girl needs validation<br/>bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>